


Catradora week 2018

by vanilla107



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catradora Week 2018, F/F, catradora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: A set of drabbles are written specifically for Catradora week 2018! I hope you all enjoy them!





	Catradora week 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new years eve/new year everyone! I know I'm already a day late but I am determined to finish Catradora week! These might also be a little shorter than my usual fanfictions because I do have other stuff to write (I know I'm a mess but I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS IT'S FRUSTRATING THAT I CAN'T WRITE THEM ALL SIMULTANEOUSLY!). 
> 
> Anyway, this first one is a tad bit angsty (I am sorry but no regrets) but I will have fluff written in later prompts!
> 
> Stay healthy and have a wonderful 2019!  
> vanilla107  
> xoxo

The Horde meant everything to Adora.

They were her family. Her saviours. They had saved her when she was an orphan.

She owed them her _life._

So she worked.

She worked to destroy Brightmoon and all their princesses.

She hated them for what they had done to the Horde. She worked until her muscles were aching and her lungs burned for air. She trained day in and day out. She wanted to make them proud, Shadow Weaver and Hordak. She gave her life to the Horde. She would sacrifice herself for them.

After all they were her family.

But Adora knew there was only one person willing to sacrifice herself for her, because she knew she would do the same.

The girl who had become her closest friend in the Fright Zone.

Catra.

******

Catra hated the Horde.

She despised the way Shadow Weaver belittled her and made her feel nothing. Crying herself to sleep became a nightly routine. She wished she didn’t care about being Force Captain.

She wished she could get Shadow Weaver’s approval just once.

A nod or even a ‘Good work Catra’ would’ve been enough. But she never got it. She was constantly ignored and it _stung._ After a while, she learnt that only one person cared about her.

The one person she looked forward to seeing every morning and the one person who made being in The Fright Zone bearable.

Adora.

*******

Adora despised the Horde.

They killed innocent people, destroyed villages and she had almost been apart of that. Shadow Weaver had been manipulating her since she had been part of the Horde and all the admiration and love for her crumbled.

She had become She ra, saviour of Etheria.

Princess of Power.

Part of the Princess Rebellion.

She had Bow and Glimmer and the other princesses on her side. She was going to fight the Horde and destroy them for what they had done.

There was only one person holding her back.

Catra.

**********

Catra tolerated the Horde.

With Shadow Weaver gone and Hordak making her Force Captain, she was finally at her peak. She knew she was destined for greatness. Scorpia and Entrapta were the closest things to friends she was going to get and they were okay. She needed to strategize.

She needed to destroy the Princess Rebellion and invade Brightmoon.

There was only one person holding her back.

Adora.

*********

The clashing of sword and claws stung through the air and She ra breathed heavily, sweat dripping down her neck. Catra gritted her teeth as she pounced again trying to get to She ra’s face.

“What happened to you, Catra? Why are you on their side? Please...come with me...we can make this right!” She ra hissed as she blocked Catra’s attacks.

“What happened to you, Adora? You were Shadow Weaver’s favourite student and a Force Captain. Instead, you thought the Horde wasn’t good enough and you left. But then again...I never would’ve been promoted without you gone,” Catra grinned as she jumped to higher ground.

“You know that’s not true!” she yelled and Catra pounced again, knocking She ra to the ground.

She ra immediately held up her sword and managed to block Catra before she could scratch her face.

“I remember when you said you’d sacrifice yourself for the Horde,” Catra growled and She ra’s grip tightened on her sword.

“That was when I didn’t know what they were doing to innocent people! And you? You hated the Horde! Why didn’t you just come with me?” the princess gasped out as she pushed her sword up and knocked Catra off her.

She flew backwards and landed on her back before quickly getting up, her claws gleaming in the setting sunlight.

“After you left...it was easy. My potential was finally recognized and now I’m calling the shots,” Catra smirked.

“I remember when we used to be _friends!_ ” She ra snapped and ran towards the feline, her sword dragging behind her.

“I remember when you said it would always be the _two of us!_ And guess what? You run off with the princesses!” The two connected and She ra grunted as she tried to get leverage against the lithe feline.

“I remember you hating the princesses.”

“I remember you hating the Horde.”

The two locked eyes for a brief second. There were words unspoken between them but they knew that they had picked a side.

They were going to fight on that side until one of them fell and one of them lived. It was a bitter, soul-crushing thought but it had to be done.

Adora was a Princess and Catra was Horde soldier.

Their fates, once connected in the most beautiful way, now lead to destruction and pain.


End file.
